Clue! a yugioh version
by CHiBi JoeY
Summary: i think the title explains it... if you have read Clue books before, it will be funny. if you havent, pretend you did. my first fanfic, be mean! just PLEASE dont put your anwser in a review. email it to me! im working on the next chapter riiiight...now!


Clue!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.or clue.  
  
Keep this in mind: Kaiba: Mr. Boddy/ a millionaire. joey: professor plum/ kinda clueless.dumb. Tea: Mrs. White/ I dunno.everyone else was taken. Mai: miss scarlet/ pretty.conceded.sexy. tristen: Mr. Green/idk. Isis: Mrs. Peacock / idk. Yami: colonel mustard / I thought it would be cute to have him as mustard. Cuz colonel mustard is always saying "ill challenge you to a duel!" hee hee! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "SHREEK!"  
  
a loud scream came from upstairs when Tea ran down .  
  
"ISIS IS DEAD! SOME ONE SHOT HER OR SOMETHING!"  
  
"Why'd ya kill her tea?" asked Mai, still filing her nails.  
  
"I didn't! I went into her room to clean and she was lying down dead, with a Revolver next to her"  
  
"What was she doing with a revolver?" Joey said bluntly.  
  
" I don't know!"  
  
" Well lets check the room." Mr. Kaiba said.  
  
"Kay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey look! This is so pretty!" Mai said holding up a ruby necklace that she found in a drawer.  
  
" That's mine!" replied Mr. Kaiba snatching away the necklace. " This thing cost me 1,000,000 dollars! It can go for double that though."  
  
"Really?" Tristan said managing the candlestick in his pocket.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." Mai cooed. " you could give me that ruby wonder for my birthday and ill show you a good time" Mai dangerously lowered her voice.  
  
Mr. Kaiba shivered. " I'm sorry Mai. But I cant."  
  
Mai pouted as she slipped the revolver into her purse.  
  
" Mr. Kaiba I demand u give me that necklace or I shall challenge you to a duel!" Yami declared fingering the knife he had in his bag. (Hee hee! Theres that saying!)  
  
" NOBODY! Will get this necklace. I'm putting it in the my room for safekeeping."  
  
Everyone frowned at that. And the remaining guests (who were still alive.) slipped the remaining weapons into their possession  
  
"Now everyone, I suggest you get back to your rooms. Its nearly midnight!" Mr. Kaiba said.  
  
Note: for previous CLUE readers, I think you know what's coming next.hehehehe  
  
Mr. Kaiba was working on his laptop when the lights were turned off by the guest with the knife.  
  
"aw shit." Kaiba muttered. As he got up to turn the lights back on, he was bonked on the head and fell unconscious. The guest, who did the bonking, grabbed the ruby necklace and took off. He was stopped in the Hall by the guest with the Knife. "Give me the necklace." He hissed "or I'll challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"No! ya duelin' freak!" the guest tried to bonk him on the head.missed.and hit his shoulder. "damnit."  
  
"Hah! good for you." He threw the Knife with perfect accuracy, and took off with the necklace.  
  
He almost got back to his room, but bumped into the guest with the Rope.  
  
"Yami! Why ya' in such a hurry?" he glanced at the necklace. " Eh! Aint dat wats his name's necklace?"  
  
" What are you doing up.?" He sighed.  
  
" brushin' deez ere teeth!" he pulled out the rope when he remembered how much the necklace was worth. "sorry." He said softly.  
  
"sorry? For wha-" was all he could say when the rope guest strangled him  
  
the guest that now had the necklace ran into his bedroom and locked the door. Mai was waiting for him there.  
  
"Hey big boy. Whatcha got there?"  
  
"a necklace.so sue me."  
  
" Sue you? Heck no. I wanna screw you." With that, the violet bathrobe slipped off Mai's body and fell to the floor. "Come here puppy." she kissed him roughly.  
  
As they went wild while exploring each other's body, they didn't even notice that someone had taken the necklace and the two weapons from the two.  
  
As the guest went back to his room he found Mr. Kaiba there. Waiting. As if he was expecting somebody.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing with my necklace?"  
  
****BOOM****  
  
The revolver went off as the thief packed his bags and took off into the night.  
  
******************the next morning******************************  
  
The police went up to where Mr. Kaiba had been killed.  
  
"daaaaang. somebody got him good." Said police1.  
  
"after exploring the household, and what the guest have told me. I found out who killed Mr. Kaiba. After midnight, the person stole "the necklace" and ran off into the night. The other guests,(who have been badly injured. Probably from our thief) told me that one person was missing from the mansion. That somebody has the revolver, and the knife and an unidentified weapon. Our thief is none other than-"  
  
bang!  
  
The officer was shot. Great. The one person, who knows who our thief is, just died. the burglar made a clean get-away.and the guests are. well stupid. Can you figure out who has the necklace and killed Mr. Kaiba? Well if you know who did it, PLEASE! Don't put your answer in a review. I'm like begging you. 


End file.
